neo_literaturefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
Hunter is an original story by the Nemesis T-Type. The story deals with an orphaned outsider named Aaron Bane; an aspiring hunter in the Walkip Peleko Tribe who was exiled into the wilderness, and finds himself on the other side of the Walkip-Pintaro War, fighting against his own people. Chapter One: Exile It was nighttime; I could hear ambient sounds all around me, my footsteps slightly sinking into the damp earth.. People were yelling after me in the distance, calling out to the darkness. I knew what I had done was wrong. I mean, I did ''call the Chieftain's son a fool for thinking I stole his special spear, but it was too late now, as it has always been. Fortune never seemed to favor me. I was abandoned by my father before I could speak, no one in the village ever seemed to care about me, and I was never particularly good at anything. I had always gotten by through welfare from the Chieftain, and I had always mantained a rivalry with his son, Stead Shot. Since day one, he has always hated me, and when it was time for the young men to prove their worth and try out for the Walkip Peleko Hunters, he went out of his way to sabotage my course, and I ended up failing. Tonight, though, he framed me for the theft of his spear, and I finally snapped back. It didn't end well. But, again, it was too late now, and the Chief's troops were after me, spears in hand. Every second seemed to last forever, and the troops moved so quickly through the trees and shrubs. "Come back here, Bane! We'll find you no matter where you try to hide!" A trooper yelled. "Never!" I managed to scream as I ran away from the source of the yell, panting heavily. As I reached a large tree, I stopped to regain my breath. ''I need to hide in the bushes for now, and then I'll run south to the Great Pit, I thought. Just then, I saw the soldiers' torchlights coming in my direction, and I quickly ducked then jumped into the thick underbrush nearby. "Search the woods! There is absolutely no way he could have passed the river without us knowing!" A deep voice said. I recognized the voice. It was Captain Kai Torrent, the best Captain the Walkip Peleko hunters had to offer, yet he had never made it to Commander-in-Chief because of his lack of patience. I was actually never scared of him because I knew his darkest secret: he was a supposed cannibal, something banned in all three tribes. It could make for some juicy blackmail. I quickly sidestepped into the other bushes as the troopers closed in and looked up. The sky was getting cloudy. "Heavy rain is coming. How perfect for me to swim through the river," I said to myself sarcastically. Leaping towards the bushes to the west, I looked for the troops. Seeing none, I ran towards the bridge. I stopped to look at the watchtowers, and saw they were unmanned. This is easy..... Too easy..., I thought, seeing the empty surroundings. The village was quiet, the crop fields were still, and the forests were sleepy. So, I went across the bridge. The only foreseeable problem was, on the other side of Torrent Rapids, through the bridge, was the Great Desert of the Earth Guardian, a 1,700,000-square mile stretch of sand, dirt, and death. Though less dangerous (sort of) than the Great Pit of Eden XIV, I was sure the troops would not follow me down the Serpent's Trail. My master plan was to escape through the Passage of Mottloid in Mount Cosmos, and into Mottloid. Mottloid was the more civilized land. It was also the home of the Kulu'Jins, the warriors of legend. As I stepped on the other riverbank, across the bridge, I heard laughing and Captain Torrent yell out, "You fool! Hahahahahahaha! If you're so brave, then why don't you go ahead and pass through the desert? You know no one will miss you! Hahahaha!" The troops then got ahold of the ropes that held the bridge in position, and pulled hard. This forced the bridge to abruptly come up, and block my only dry passage back into the village. Two troopers went into each of the two towers on each side of the bridge, on the other side of the river. "Go ahead and try to swim over here!" Captain Torrent yelled, as he signaled the troops at the watchtowers. With his signal, they raised their spears and took aim at me. "We could avoid the trouble if you just turn around and walk away. No one will ''miss you, you know, so there's no point in coming back. Your choice." With that, he turned around and walked away, but the watchtower soldiers held their positions. I dropped to my knees and sobbed silently, without s sound except for an occasional sniffle and cursed the gods, the spirits, and everyone else for what had happened. It was true, no one would miss me, but I would also miss no one. I couldn't have grown emotionally attached to these people, and now that they, too, had abandoned me, I had no other choice but to leave. But as I turned to the desert, it hit me like a ton of stones: ''The Pintaro Oshoko Tribe! I knew that right now, the Walkip Peleko Tribe was in a war against the Pintaro Oshoko, so what better way to exact my revenge than to defect to the enemy side? I've heard legends of hunters and warriors emanating from that tribe. Hunters so adept and quick, they just seemed to warp space and teleport, though I knew that to be impossible. So I made up my mind just what to do, and started walking north, along the river, playing it safe. Most of the Great Desert was uncharted, and I had no idea what to expect in there, so I kept to myself along familiar routes. The journey was a long and lonely one, but my entire life had been long and lonely, and this time I was prepared to brave its harshness. About three hours later, the moon had risen to the top of the sky, and though it was barely visible through the clouds, I knew it was there. The heavy rain had also brought strong head winds, but thankfully no lightning, so I sheltered myself next to a large, sturdy-looking tree, and closed my eyes, ready to end the night right there. I heard a low growl and opened my eyes wide in fear and turned my head. It was there that I saw it. Drenched and heaving, tall and fat, a bear! It looked me straight in the eye for three seconds and bared its teeth. I screamed as the bear lunged and struck me. When I woke up, the only thing I saw was that I was in a large fur tent filled with bottles and bowls and spears and bows and arrows and furs. When I finally got a hold of myself, I realized I was in a shaman tent. ''Have I been captured? ''I asked myself, sitting up on the bed I was on and looking around me. "What in the world?" I asked nobody. "Oh, good! You're awake!" A rather high-pitched and feminine voice said by the entrance. When I looked over I was shocked and saw it was a woman! I quickly jumped to my feet, grabbed a spear, and pointed it at her, my mind racing, not knowing what to do or what was going on. "Who are you?" I asked, trying to not sound nervous, because in reality, I had never seen a woman face-to-face. Category:The Nemesis T-Type Category:Story Category:Fantasy Category:War Puppies Category:Mal'Macaberan